The Gryffindor Army
by Maxennce
Summary: Something happens to Lily and James finds out he's a Magid. Watch the Gryffindors fold in on themselves and the rest of the school watch
1. Default Chapter

_Hey Everyone,_

_Just thought to put this in for someone who sent me a review saying that she liked MWWP fics but not ones with Harry in them.  I can assure you that this one breaks off from 'Protective' but takes an incredibly different twist.  Hope you all enjoy it and it meets everyone's requirements._

_Cheers_

_Maxennce_

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything except for Professor Sutton and Jameson and the name of the portrait, Patrice.

Lily, Sarlein and Molly ran deeper into the forbidden third floor before turning down a hallway .  The three girls collapsed into giggles at the look on Remus's face when they ran away and that they'd finally be alone.  But a few moments later Molly shushed the two hyperactive girls.  Sure enough two footsteps could be heard.  The three girls quieted instantly knowing that Remus didn't have four legs.  Sure enough voices from Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape could be heard and they were talking about Lily, and what to do with her if they ever caught her.

  Lily gasped at this point and the three girls knew the gig was up.  Sure enough, after the girls had managed to hide themselves relatively well, Lucius and Severus slammed down the door.  They searched every crevice of the room and when Lucius finally reached the closet door, he smiled evilly before motioning for Severus to stand guard at the door.  Then Lucius pulled open the closet door to find his treasure.  Lucius pulled Lily Potter out of the closet before shutting and once again locking the closet with a tight locking charm.  He finally had Lily Evans/Potter in his embrace and even James, Sirius and Remus couldn't help her now.  It was with that point that both Severus and Lucius began to abuse the poor girl in ways even she couldn't imagine.

  Several minutes later Lily lay completely violated and injured on the cold stone floor with the two slytherin sixth years getting up off her and pulling their clothing straight.  Then they walked out the door slamming and locking it behind them.  About ten minutes later Remus banged down the door to find Lily holding her tattered robes about herself to keep her dignity intact.  Remus rushed towards her all the while whispering to James and Sirius that he had found her.  Remus wrapped his cloak around her keeping her warm and opened the shaking closet door to find her two shivering friends.  They ran towards Lily but when she flinched, both women were degraded to tears.

  Remus sent the two of them outside to direct James and Sirius into the room where they were.  When Remus mentioned James and Sirius, all three fourth years winced in anticipation.  They knew that the culprits were not going to live long after James and Sirius found out what had happened to their precious Lily.  Not long at all.  Sure enough about five minutes later, a furious James Potter and Sirius Black burst into the room on the third floor and nearly fell to the ground in shock.  Their precious Lily had been violated in every way possible.  There were bruises all over her arms, face and what they could see of her legs.  Their Little Lily had had her innocence forcefully taken away from her.

  It was at that exact point that all the windows in Hogwarts castle simultaneously collapsed in on each other.

  Sirius watched as his best friends eyes went from their calm, friendly midnight blue to a stormy violet.  Remus calmly handed Lily over to James and watched as a violet surge of electricity surrounded the two.  James kissed her forehead, her cheeks which were wet with tears and finally her bruised lips.  He wrapped his arms around her even tighter, and the four left the room where the unthinkable happened.  Many people watched as a purple James and Lily Potter walked the hallways but no one spoke.  Three people tried to come close to Lily and were thrown back several metres and did not rise again.  James growled at anyone whispering before growling the password to the fat lady.  She frightenedly opened the portrait and let in the three angry fifteen year olds into the Gryffindor common room.  It was there that James laid down the law concerning his sister.  "I want everyone who is in third year or below to go to the dormitories now until I send someone up to get you.

  All of the aforementioned students were too frightened to argue and rushed up the stairs as quickly as their legs could carry them.  All that were left were the fourth, fifth, sixth and some seventh years.  James rounded on all of the wide eyes that were focused on him and began his lecture.  "Something truly terrifying occurred tonight in these walls where we come because we think we are safe.  Someone raped my sister Lily.  And trust me when I say that they will pay painfully.  But now I wish to organize protection for her at all times.  You people who are sitting here are the only people in this school that I trust apart from McGonagall and Dumbledore, you break my reason to trust you and I will kill you no questions asked.  If anyone wishes to leave now, do so or forever hold your peace."

  James waited and when no one showed any signs of leaving the common room he continued.  "I have decided to organize something of a roster to protect the girls of this house.  There are not that many of them, this is a house mainly dominated by men and I wish to see something positive come out of it.  Especially seeing something like this can happen to someone who couldn't possibly deserve it at all.  For every female in this house which there are seven, I want at least three males to be with her.  Lily has already got hers and I don't want any volunteers for her.  But for the other females in this house, they are not to be left alone at any times.  I don't care how inconspicuous you have to be, they are not to be left alone.  The girls will all be moved to two dormitories and I want two volunteers to sleep in each of them.  This will not happen again.  I am taking charge of this house.  My sister has been a target of two certain slytherins since she arrived her and now it has gone to far.  They have played with fire and are about to get severely burnt."

  It was that that everyone recognized James's leadership of Gryffindor house even in his fourth year and they watched as the three fourth years helped carry their beloved Lily up towards their dorm.  James finally managed up the stairs and lay Lily on his bed softly.  She let out a soft groan and James pulled Remus's robe off her bruised body to get a better look at what the bastards had done to her.  He gasped in shock at the blood and bruising that adorned her already pale form.  James began to shudder once again wondering why this was happening to Lily.  Why everything bad had to happen to her.

  He stripped himself down as well and picked her up and headed for the shower.  Once having the water as hot as he knew she could bare it, he buried her petite figure into his arms and then began to cry.  Lily had woken up by now and watching her brothers tears she began to cry too.  Lily knew that freedom was an unknown concept to her now and she didn't mind.  If having freedom meant loosing your sense of right and wrong, then she wished to stay safely cocooned in James's arms forever.  "Keep me warm James, it's so cold here, please keep me warm."

  James nodded, tears still falling down his cheeks before whispering "Don't worry my Lily, you will be warm forever if I have anything to say in the matter"  Lily sunk deeper into James arms and slowly fell asleep to the pitter patter of the shower on her bruised back.  James came as close to a smile as he would for several weeks.  He turned the shower off and called for Sirius to come in.  Sirius came in the shower bearing two pairs of twin pyjama pants that were a warm flannel and two identical white tank tops.  He left two towels on the benches and gave James a smile before holding Lily while James dressed.  Then when he was dressed, the two dressed a drowsy Lily before she was transferred to James's embrace and taken to his bed.  There she was put under the coverlets and Sirius had come out of the shower now and hopped in beside her under James instruction.

  He shut the drapes and locked them with Remus and Sirius locked inside with Lily making sure that she stayed warm.  Then wearing the same outfit as Lily and still with damp hair, James headed downstairs knocking on doors and calling out the rest of the upper school down into the common room.  James transfigured a quill and several pieces of parchment and began to write each of the six girls that were in third year and above.  He had not had a chance to meet the first and second years yet and become acquainted with them.  Once he had the list written down for who was to spend the next four months helping him implement the new system the rest of the upper school was surrounding him.  The girls were all there too separately sitting with boys in between them.  James smiled at the seriousness of it before beginning to talk.  Seeing that the head boy and girl were both in Hufflepuff this year and the eldest Prefect was in sixth year, James (who also is a prefect) these two boys co-ordinated what was going to happen.

  The six girls (not including Lily) – Samantha Bones, Saralein Westworth, Molly Fernandez, Claudia Granger, Shenele Patil, and Bella Figg.  They were the girls in third year and above.  James had organized to confer with the first and second years tomorrow before they went to breakfast.  Both Saralein and Molly were sitting beside each other holding hands and had tears in their eyes, but both had Frank Longbottom and Patrick Sears sitting on the arms of their chair.  Molly had spoken up after a short silence "James, can we see Lily soon?"  It had been a good question that James was just not ready to deal with yet and he did hold some of the blame on the two girls "Molly, as far as I'm concerned, Lily will never leave that dormitory room if I have any say in the matter, you three completely disobeyed the headmaster by wandering into that hallway and now Lily has to suffer the consequences for the rest of her life.

  But yes, you can see Lily in a couple of days when I deem her ready to come down to the common room, but right now, I just want to build her trust in us again.  No one else just yet, that would over whelm her, just myself, Sirius and Remus."

  By the end of the meeting, there was a rotating roster for a guard to the common room and it had been organized for the two boys who were Sean Fitzgerald and Matthew Brady were given strict instructions about how they were to keep the two female dormitories in order.  Both men had been chosen for their reasonable grades and level heads.  At about a quarter to twelve, all of Gryffindor's women had been given an eleven pm curfew and sent to bed.  The doors were patrolled by fifth year prefects and at half past eleven, the female students were locked into their rooms.  The system had been written up and a binder book made which was accessible to all on the common room coffee table.  James finally felt that he had done something and headed to bed.  He unlocked the drapes and kicked both Remus and Sirius out of his bed.  When all three were settled in their beds their drapes were closed and locked and James wrapped his arms around Lily, pulled the coverlets over and around her even more tightly and kissed her forehead before falling into an even deeper sleep.

  The next morning James woke at about six am and leaving Lily in Sirius's bed, James headed downstairs.  There were several students in the first and second years who were stubbornly waiting at the portrait frustrated at why it won't open.  At the sight of James heading down the stairs, the guard walked inside the common room tiredly and with a smile to James headed upstairs to sleep.  James then motioned for all of the second and first years to sit and for the girls to sit themselves in one chair.

  There were five of them.  James smiled knowing that the extra two three beds in the female dormitory's would go rather well.  They waited fifteen minutes before James sent up a boy to wake everyone else up.  Then James began to talk.  "Good morning students, how did you sleep last night."  There were several groans from the boys and girls and James smirked slightly.  He knew that the younger students knew of him and respected him and that was why he was doing this.  "Okay, now I notice that there as usual is a lot more boys then there are girls in this house.  Last night something horrible happened.  Everyone knows the girl, Lily Evans that is often seen with myself and Sirius.  Well last night, she was with two of her girlfriends and she was raped repeatedly by some students from another house.  So in effort to prevent anything like this ever happening to a Gryffindor again, all of the girls will not be allowed to walk around by themselves anymore.  I know by the next set of rules that I will read out that you might think of me as a sexist pig who should be locked up, but I am unwilling to risk the lives of the remaining female Gryffindors that we have left.  Every other house may have their own way of looking after their own especially as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have more women than men.  But this house is different and after seeing someone I care about very deeply get destroyed and maimed like that so severely, you ladies can forget about time to yourselves.  I'm sorry to do this to you, but It is so necessary that we do it."

  "So I would like all of the females here to say their names to me left to right from now"  - "Alex Petri, Shannon Elizabeth, Felicity Walsh, Rebecca Palat, Anni Evans."  James looked up and a protective look in his eye washed over the girl who called herself an Evans.  All the boys sat up and took notice and that this girl was to be watched extra carefully.  Most of the boys had had a male prefect or other come in at sometime last night an explain to them what was happening, why everything was changing and what they had to do to stay in James's good graces.  James asked minutes later "Anni, I hope you don't mind me asking but are you any relation to Lillian Eliza Evans?"  The small girl shook her head swiftly, the first year not really understanding what was happening.  But James still took careful notice of her and made notes on his parchment that she was to be cared for carefully and looked after more than most.

    Then after the twenty two boys had been assigned to their female counterparts, they left to breakfast and classes.  Most of the older students had come downstairs by now and most had left to breakfast.  When James reached his dormitory, he found Remus and Sirius in his bed surrounding Lily.  She had her eyes tightly shut and seemed to be in the midst of a nightmare.  James hopped into his space in the bed and pulled Lily into his lap.  Then as the pair did when Lily locked herself in her room for three months after first year they whispered to her and kept her grounded.  Then when she eventually awoke from her nightmare to find herself tightly embedded in James and Sirius's arms, she smiled slightly before turning towards her friends and trying to sit up .  She soon found herself sitting like she used to with her head tucked under James chin and her sitting in his lap.  He had wrapped his arms tightly around her bandaged waist and she was playing with a loose thread on his pants.  The three boys were staring at her waiting for her to tell them who did it even though they already knew.  Then when the sobbing started, so did Lily's conscience.  After the entire story had been told from start to finish, James and herself had gone purple again and Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape had a death wish.

  Several days passed and the boys only momentarily left their dorm rooms to get food for themselves.  The first day that all four left to go to breakfast was four days later.  Lily had showered with James and Sirius once again and she knew now that even that was too much privacy.  Then as she had both of their arms wrapped around her still bruised waist, they descended slowly down the stairs.  Then looking at all of the people that were strange to Lily once more, she buried herself in James arms.  James looked up and grimaced slightly at the rest of his house and then the entire house descended for breakfast.  There was approximately fifty people in Gryffindor house and when they all descend at once, people can only wonder what was going on.

  But people knew that there was something strange was going on when James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans/Potter came into the great hall.  People gasped at the sight of the girl with a purple electric field surrounding her.  The Slytherins began to jeer but that was until James walked in the door after her and then every glass at the table exploded right in front of them.  James and Sirius simultaneously wrapped their arms around her and led her to the table.  Lily was placed in the middle of Sirius and James and her chair had been pushed right in and both boys were squashed right next to her.  What the rest of the school noticed that morning was that Gryffindor looked much like a over protective Weasley family.  The girls were all separated evenly throughout the table and every single male was constantly aware of what was going on around them.

  Dumbledore frowned at what was going on.  There was something going on that he didn't know.  He knew that James was a magid, the fact that every single glass at the Slytherin table exploded when they jeered at Lily was enough to guess that.  But the explosion of every single glass window and such that happened four nights ago was still a mystery to him.  Then something happened that none of the school expected.  James Potter rose from his spot to talk to his Gryffindors, "alright everyone up, split into your groups and head toward class.  Remember what I said "at least a three to one ratio.  If I see any others, you will be getting common room guard duty all night and still going to class in the morning."

  At this Albus knew that there was something wrong.  Hogwarts had never needed a reason to have common room guard duty, but something had made James resort to it.  All of the girls seemed to flinch at this point too.  Dumbledore noticed that every one of the Gryffindors seemed to have either a red, gold, blue, green, purple, white or black mark on their robes.  Red = Seventh years, gold= sixth years, blue = fifth years, green = fourth years, purple = third years, white = second years, black = first years.  Albus knew that there was something wrong at the timid look on Lily Evans face and the fact that Sirius had a constant scowl on his face along with a hand tightly clasped with Lily's.  The two rose with their two best friends and James tightly grabbed Lily's other hand and the four moved off toward Transfiguration.

  During the next several weeks, while Gryffindor became more and more to themselves, the other houses began to worry.  The marauders were way too quiet.  But Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape thought that they had won.  They were boasting to their classmates in the common room one night about what they had done to James's precious Lily when the common room portrait swung open.  Sure enough someone stepped through.  A someone with untidy black hair and glasses and purple electricity throbbing through his fingers.   Sirius Black stepped through behind him and Remus behind him.

  James ground out "Are you boasting about it now.  You want to do anything else to warrant me to hurt you more than I'm going to.  You killed her spirit.  She's so sick and scared now, if only you could see what you turned her into.  And what we're going to turn you into now."  It was that that made James release the ball of purple energy into two separate entities that headed straight for the two sixth years.  Both men yelped in pain as the electricity absorbed into their bodies.  James smirked before saying a word he swore that he would never utter.  "Crucio".  The entire slytherin common gasped in shock as their two heads of house passed out in pain.  James looked up, violet eyes shaking in anger as he uttered "Finite Incantium."  "This is only the beginning.  I can utter anything I want to anywhere now and you two will feel it.  There is nothing anyone can do to stop me and you know you deserve it.  Maybe that will make you think twice before hurting what is mine just to get at me.  And if you think of attacking her again, I will know it."

It was two days later in the Gryffindor common room where the next incident occurred.  Lily and Remus were upstairs reading while Sirius and James were downstairs conferring with the other fifth and sixth year prefects.  They were considering an outing to go for a snowball fight all day.  Luke Finnegan was outside on guard duty when James felt like sending a particularly horrible curse to Lucius and Severus.  "Salamander Pilicutius"  But what made him wonder was the fact that he heard two thuds outside the common room door.  So James motioned for Sirius to follow him and they opened the common room door.  Outside was like a massacre.  Luke was dead, that much was ascertainable.  There were at least thirty five Slytherins standing there outside the common room watching their leaders roll around in agony.  Both leaders of the Gryffindor house, pulled their dead comrade inside and then motioned for everyone to be brought to the common room to fight for their way of life.

  James had an extra burst of anger and automatically the locks on the girls two dormitories were locked and Remus and Lily were locked into his dormitory.  James whispered to him "I've locked the door Remus, the Slytherins are trying to gain entrance to the common room.  Look after Lily for me, don't let her do anything stupid."  Then James put extra wards and spells on the Gryffindor portrait before joining the rest of his house in the middle of the common room waiting for the fat lady to give in.  Then when they heard the telltale rip of the portrait being decimated, James growled, assured the fat lady that her decimation would be avenged and then the fight was on.  Slytherins went down left right and centre and it was outstandingly obvious that the Gryffindor's had been training for something like this.  It became even more difficult for the Slytherin's to continue the fight that they had initiated when the leaders of their group continued to fall to curses that were coming out from no where.

  This was the result when Professor McGonagall managed to make her way into the common room.  There were several injured Slytherins in the common room, all looking like they had suffered at the hands of many cleverly disguised jinx's and curses.  But Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape curiously looked like the forgivables had been cast on them.   But there was no proof that they had been cast.  Every wand was checked and none had been casting unforgivable curses.  So the Slytherins were taken to the hospital wing or Professor Dumbledore's office.  James and Sirius along with the rest of the house ran outside and James whispered "Reparo."  The huge rip in the portrait had been repaired and later on that night the fat lady came wandering back a vengance in the way that she guarded the common room now.

  People were scared of the Gryffindor's now.  They had been showing that they were extremely over protective of their own and now everyone believed it.  They were not going to take anything lying down.  During the Quidditch matches, the girls in the team were treated just like the boys but as soon as they put their brooms away and got changed out of their quidditch clothes, they were woman again and permanently had three or more companions with them, all male.  People were scared shitless of James Potter.  He was someone not to mess with.  He was given a wide berth when he walked past a grim look always on his face.

James had discovered a boy in the seventh year who was a black belt second dan grade two months ago and had begun training everyone in the arts of Tae Kwon Do for their protection, and it had become a worthwhile investment.  People felt more proud to walk around and some had even come to try and persuade James to take down the wards, and rules that governed Gryffindor.  But James was adamant that his house was going to be independent.  Most of the Gryffindor's by the end of the year had reached brown belt or higher and those that hadn't lost their privileges to look after the ladies of Gryffindor house.  James himself had brought it to himself to be a black belt and for Sirius and Remus to do the same.  So Lily, by the end of the year was a brown belt along with everyone else and Remus, Sirius and James were all black belts.  

It was the end of the year that made James extremely happy that he had made his house go through all of the training and discipline.  Voldemort attacked.  Even he seemed to be after James and Lily and this just seemed to make James more and more adamant that nothing was to happen to her.   Dumbledore had gathered the entire school in the great hall and James was the first to notice that Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were missing.  James whispered "Imperio" and felt the tug of two minds that belonged to him.  He ordered "come to the great hall immediately."  Sure enough, four minutes later, two black robed figures opened the door to the great hall.  James stood and motioned for everyone to back down and then told the two to lower their hoods. 

 The entire school gasped when the dull eyes of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape greeted them.  Professors Sutton and Jameson came forward immediately and used a couple of charms to tie the two death eaters up.  Then James let them out of the imperious curse.  Both growled at their situation and then turned to James and began to swear right at the leader of Gryffindor house.  James shrugged, not feeling any remorse whatsoever and waited for what the headmaster wanted them to do.  Then when his point came James stood up and strengthened his voice.  Everybody automatically stopped what they were doing and listened "Headmaster, during the past four months, my house has become somewhat independent, Sirius, Remus, Drake, and myself have all reached black belts in Tae Kwon Do.  Plus the remainder of the house has at least reached brown belt.  We know how to protect ourselves.  So I can suggest that you send several fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years from our house to protect the school.  We would be an asset."

  Then he sat down and softened his voice to speak with the rest of the house.  Everyone listened "I don't care if Dumbledore says we aren't to fight.  I will not let this bastard invade our school.  So as soon as this meeting ends, I want all of you to take a portkey to the common room and change into your fighting attire.  I want you to go in your groups of four that you are most common with and then report to my dormitory.  First fourth years, then fifth years and so on.  We are going to knock off any death eaters that try and enter the school where they can't see us.  You have to be discreet guys.  This is not some dumb Slytherins.  Even though most of them are dumb, the death eaters know more spells than sixth years.  Just watch out for yourselves.  I know Drake and myself have trained you to the best of our abilities.   It's now time for you to put them into action."

  The house nodded as one.  They were ready to prove themselves.  Then when Dumbledore delivered the bad news that he didn't want the fourth and fifth years fighting, everyone in Gryffindor house disappeared in a flash.  McGonagall actually growled before rising and heading towards Gryffindor tower.  There she came face to face with the portrait that actually couldn't be called the fat lady any more.  She wasn't fat.  It didn't help that McGonagall hadn't been up to Gryffindor tower since the Slytherins attacked and the professor was extremely surprised when the portrait wouldn't let her in without the correct password.  It seems that James Potter had been more of a house head than she had been.  He had even changed the password to prevent anyone not a Gryffindor from entering.  McGonagall stood there for several more minutes and watched as the portrait drew a wand and said menacingly "If you don't leave now Slytherin, I will kill you."

  The Professor gasped before walking briskly towards the headmasters office.  Then the lady turned and reported to James "My lord, the professor has left the entrance."  James smiled one of his very rare smiles before saying to the lady "Thank you Patrice.  You have been a great help.  I have all of the third years and below staying here, can you keep an eye on them.  The rest of us are going out on reconnaissance."  Patrice nodded slightly, pulling out her wand once more and moving towards the portrait at the door.  Shortly after that, at five minute intervals, four darkly dressed students left the common room and seemed to vanish into thin air, seemed to mould to the shadows."  Then when the last group departed, Patrice disappeared and a wall of steel surrounded the door and the entire tower where Gryffindor resided.

Most of the third years and below had had some medical training, knowing that this would be their part in the war, but not cowardly enough to back away and do nothing.  They were Gryffindors and were happy with what they were doing.  Lily had trained them herself, knowing that James wouldn't leave her at Gryffindor tower without him.  So she had imbued all of the first, second and third years with all of the medical information that she had on hand.  After being an apprentice for Madame Pomprey for several months, this turned out to be quite a lot.  Then the students had transfigured the common room into a hospital and most of their belongings into medication, and instruments that would help them treat the Gryffindors if they needed it.  

Meanwhile, Sirius, Remus, James and Lily were stationed at the Astronomy tower.  There were death eaters flying over head everywhere, and being one with the shadows and darkness, were shooting curses that even the seventh years didn't know.  Death eaters were falling left, right and centre.  The ones that fell right into the astronomy tower were tied up and left there to be taken to Dumbledore and questioned.  After the flying Voldemort supporters finally realized that there was something there that was killing of them and they stopped coming to the astronomy tower, James tied the five death eaters to a portkey that would take them to the headmasters office and let it activate.

  Then the four moved onto another position.  By the time that Voldemort realized what was happening to most of his prized death eaters, over three hundred of them were dead by Gryffindor's hands.  Even the headmaster was impressed.  There were maybe eighty left to protect their dark lord.  And when the twenty five students that had been protecting the school walked out onto the battlements dressed completely in muggle clothing in black, people were actually scared of their gait.  It spoke completely of superiority and power, knowledge and grace.  The professors knew that isolating the Gryffindors had been a bad idea, but this was crazy.  But James Potter proved to the Hogwarts staff just how much of a house head he was.  McGonagall wasn't even considered someone to approach anymore.  James Potter was the only one, and each and every member of Gryffindor house was completely loyal to him.

  No one would breach his code of conduct in fear of death.  And they knew he would carry it out.  So the secrets that were started in Gryffindor house, stayed there.  Therefore making them a force to be reckoned with.  This was when the fight started.  Curses were flown in every which direction and even hand to hand combat begun when most of the death eaters lost their wands.  They were sorely mistaken when they thought that the students wouldn't be able to protect themselves.  This was when James brought out the sword that just appeared right in front of him when he was dressing that evening.  The sword of Gryffindor.  He drew it high above his head and everyone in his house drew back into the darkness, knowing that this was his fight.  That Voldemort had ordered that Lily Evans become a target.  So the black dressed leader of Gryffindor house walked slowly and purposefully towards Thomas Marvello Riddle, with nothing but revenge in mind.

  He pulled his hood back and people stared in shock at the violet eyes that shone from his head.  In fact his entire body shone with the violet light.  But what really gave Lily away was the fact that her eyes were beginning to shine the same colour.  Then several minutes later, Voldemort apparted away, nursing a dislocated shoulder, sliced body parts in several places, several broken ribs and a missing eye.  James on the other hand, had a broken wand arm and dislocated shoulder, cracked ribs and a stab wound in his chest.  After the death eaters had deserted their leader, the Gryffindors had come out to support their head.  Then when the first hit occurred, they began to shoot spells at Voldemort who couldn't continue with the fight as well as deflect the spells and apparated away soon after.  Then the small group of students surrounded their leader and to everyone's surprise, a flow of violet light surrounded the lot of them and they disappeared.  

Dumbledore eventually returned to his office that evening to find about thirty death eaters of ranging dress all tied up and gagged lying in a corner.  The rest had most obviously been killed.  This seemed to worry the elderly professor even more.  If the Gryffindors were prepared to kill to survive, they really needed no more education.  

Meanwhile, Patrice had returned to her position as the portrait of Gryffindor house, her eyes constantly peeled for action and watching for members of her house coming back from spying on the Hogwarts faculty.  But no students were to return.  They had already done so.  And inside James Potter lay on a stretcher, among other students who had curse marks, hexes and other spells on them that the first and second years were healing.  But Lily was attending to him.  She had healed most of his wounds and was now just taking care of the slashes across his waist and bandaging them.  

After she stood up, her eyes still shining slightly with a violet colour,  James jumped off the cot and let out a rather large whoop for joy.  His house had helped save the school from Voldemort.  But it was that point that he noticed the rest of his house looking for a speech.  So James stood on the coffee table in the middle of the common room and began.  

"This all started with a devastating, appalling thing that was performed by two sixth year Slytherins.  We have performed our own form of revenge and in the meantime helped save the school.  I believe that you should all give yourselves a good pat on the back.  I am glad that I did what I did and not doing so, could have cost us the school.  So I suggest that this is the way that Gryffindor be raised from now.  Not to be underestimated.  Because that is what the death eaters did.  They underestimated us.  Dumbledore underestimated us.  Now off to bed with all of you.  We have classes tomorrow and Clark, you still have common room guard duty.  But Michelle can stay down here with you this time."  The two sixth years faces lit up like light bulbs and Michelle automatically ran towards her dormitory for her homework and quilt and pillow.   Meanwhile, everyone else was slowly heading towards their own dormitories.

  James had tugged Lily close to him and began to drag her up the steps when he heard the sounds of Patrice being attacked.  Most of the Gryffindors had left by now and didn't hear it.  But Drake, James, Lily, Remus and Sirius heard the shouts coming from Patrice.  James and Lily's eyes glowed violet and James wrenched open the common room door to see what the hell had been happening.  His hand was out and violet electricity was shrouding it due to his lack of a wand.  There in the doorway, was Minerva McGonagall, former head of Gryffindor house yelling at Patrice, trying to prove that she was the head of Gryffindor house.  James walked steadily out of the common room and shut Patrice on the rest of his house.  He whispered some words to the portrait who scowled at the teacher before turning her back on the pair and a solid wall of steel surrounded the wall.  McGongall gasped before James began to drag her down the corridor.   

"Potter do you know how close your coming to being expelled?"  

James shook his head before replying "Minerva, do you know how close Patrice came to killing you?  You may have been Gryffindor's head of house, but you haven't come up here in at least six months.  I've had Patrice study everyone's cornea for god's sake.  She knows if you're a Gryffindor or not.  And Professor, quite frankly.  You are not."

Then the boy turned around and went back the way he came.  


	2. Lily's home

_I'm really sorry this took nearly two years for me to update, but hopefully the length of it should satisfy some cravings. My muse has just decided to return. I hope you enjoy_

_Cheers_

_Maxennce_

Though McGonagall tried many times over the next three weeks to get James Potter to be at all lenient about the stringent policy on Gryffindor tower, the student head of house refused to budge even the tiniest bit. So when summer holidays finally arrived, McGonagall had given up. She had let James take over, knowing that though the house had isolated itself, it protected Hogwarts and it's students better than even the teachers had.

As all the students boarded the train which headed back to platform 9 ¾, Lily decided to sit with the girls of her house. Dumbledore had split the carriages to have them in houses, to prevent wars between them. So James had allowed her this luxury. Meanwhile he was still sitting in a compartment with the rest of the marauders discussing what they were going to do when they split ways back at the station and left Lily to the mercy of her abusive sister and ignorant mother and father. None of the boys wished to leave the tiny excuse for a fifteen year old girl, but knew that they would not be able to barge their way into her house to stay for the summer, nor would they be able to drag her away from her family for the entire summer.

Which was what really surprised James, that no matter how many harsh or terrible things that Petunia Evans taunted to Lily, Lily still managed to love her sister with all her might and stood there taking everything that her eldest sister managed to throw at her with a gracious smile on her face.

Meanwhile, in the other carriage (the one filled with girls) they were talking about what their plans were for the summer. Every single girl had decided that they were going to meet up somewhere for a shopping trip completely devoid of any male specimen that even closely resembled a Hogwarts Gryffindor male. Though they understood James Potter's motives for what he had done and accomplished for Gryffindor house, they were still individuals who really needed their personal space. The girls smiled sneakily at the freedom that they were finally going to share that they did not have the liberty of having during their nine month stays at Hogwarts, where males followed them as far as the bathroom stall door.

Lily laughed the entire way back to the platform and unloaded herself and helped Sarlein unload her luggage as well. The two were one of the first to head through the invisible platform and through to the muggle world. Lily waved goodbye to her muggle born best friend and headed for her parents and scowling sister. They greeted each other and then left for the car, with Lily's parents being particularly normal and unquestioning. They eventually reached the car and Lily talked about the exciting things that had happened during the year that she wished to talk about on the drive home, knowing that James would somehow find a way to visit her at her house during the school holidays.

Sure enough, as soon as the family of four reached their home, the two parents disappeared back down the driveway, intent to return to their dental surgery, and Lily, stuck at home with the wost sister that anyone could possibly could ask for. As soon as the car had disappeared, the taunts began. Petunia began with the normal freak words, calling her unfit to live with her family and that she hated her. Even though Lily stood there taking it, wondering continuously what she had done to deserve it, her walls were breaking slowly, piercing her heart with the horrible, horrible things that were being said to her. Eventually the words turned to abusive things that Lily just couldn't stand anymore. So, with tears beginning to gather in her eyes, she rushed up the stairs and shut herself in her room, vowing not to leave until September 1st when she would return to her home, where she would leave her uncaring family behind. But secretly, the girl greatly looked forward to the shopping trip that the girls had planned which would occur in three weeks.

The days passed slowly for Lily, whom had sealed herself in her room, disallowing herself food, and only leaving for the bathroom. Her parents didn't notice, only coming home to eat and then sleeping, and often leaving in the morning before anyone awoke. Lily didn't begrudge them their jobs and knew that they would understand had they come home more often.

The day finally arrived when Lily was going to sneak out of the house and into London town where she would meet her friends. The only problem being that she was so incredibly weak due to having no nutrients for the past three days except water and the occasional piece of bread and maybe soup that she managed to steal while her sister was out of the house, something that she could eat and cleanup in a matter of minutes so not to have her wrath upon her. During the past three weeks, Lily's ribs had begun to show, her face had visible shadows under her eyes and her hair had gone from it's vibrant red colour to a dull sheen.

But Lily, early the morning of their shopping trip, woke before even her parents left, swiftly took about two hundred pounds out of their wallets, her loosest set of clothes, bound her hair into a ponytail and left the house, her Hogwarts letter with her, announcing her a prefect. She boarded the train that would take her to the train station in London Town where she would meet her friends.

Sure enough, at roughly 10am, everyone else started to join the tiny excuse for a girl sitting on the benches waiting for them since nine that morning. They all exclaimed at her thinness and several of the girls wanted to alert Sirius and James. But Lily's eyes just bulged out and she adamantly denied the option. Most, if not all of the girls understood the girls reluctance to alert Sirius and James, all of them knowing how over protective they could be when provoked. This would provoke them to and all time high. So the girls ate at a restaurant and then abandoned their shopping trip, opting to head back to Sarlein's home where Lily would stay for the rest of the holiday and receive proper treatment, which would prevent James and Sirius from exacting dangerous revenge on Lily's oblivious muggle family.

But unknowing to the girls, Sirius and James were, at that point knocking on the Evans' door, a violet tinge already surrounding the Gryffindor house head. Petunia Evans answered the door, swooning at the two 6ft tall men standing at her door step. But instead of smiling back like she thought they would, the two just burst in past her and already were purposely stalking up the steps searching for their prey. James's hands were throbbing with the power by now and as he opened each and every door searching for his red-headed beauty, tears were beginning to gather in his eyes when he reached her door. He opened it to find the bare room, one that should not belong to the fifteen year old angel that Lily was. A scream resounded throughout the neighbourhood, manly in all it's intents and Petunia knew that these two boys were freaks like her sister. Shortly thereafter, Petunia faced the stairs to see the slightly shorter of the two hovering at the top of the stairs, his eyes and hands glowing a bright violet colour and anger was being excreted from his pores. "What has happened to Lily?" He managed to ground out, barely containing his anger. Petunia just shrugged her shoulders and casually said the worst possible thing that she could have said right in front of the two men that loved her dearly. "Who knows? Who cares what happened to the freak. The Slut. I hope she dies in the streets." The was the last word the girl muttered before being turned into a worm and left to squirm on the rug, James, had tears streaming down his cheeks, turned to Sirius and nodded, before the two opened up a sack and headed for the fire. Whispering a incantation and throwing the floo powder on the fire, the two headed straight for Molly's home to get some answers.

They arrived there to be told by Molly's mother that the girls had organised a shopping trip for their holiday activity but that they may have been returning to Sarlein's home afterward to stay the night. Sirius smiled before activating the floo powder and slipping through to Sarlein's home.

At the Manson family home, the last thing the six girls were expecting while sitting at the dining room table was for the fire to go green. They were all eating silently staring at the fire when a dark head and a lean, muscular body emerged from the fire, dusting himself off before raising his grey eyes to search the table. The girls gasped seeing Sirius, but he had already seen Lily. Her sunken eyes, limp hair and tiny figure made him gasp. He shook his head slowly before turning to the fire and waiting patiently for James to come through. Sure enough, while the girls waited with baited breath, the fire was once again green and James Potter stepped through, dusted the soot off himself and searched the table. His golden blue eyes suddenly flared violet when he saw what was left of Lily. Tears finally made their way down his cheeks as he saw the one girl he loved, malnourished, sick, tired and very, very, thin. "My God, What have they done to you flower?" Then, with no wand but his magid powers, Lily rose from her chair and was whisked into his tight embrace. Where James kneeled on the floor, Lily buried in his embrace and tears falling on her head, glistening a shiny violet colour before disappearing. Eventually James stood once again, Lily still in his arms and an extremely angry look on his face. Sirius stood beside his best friend and the two willed the girls farewell, picked up the duffel that was Lily's and disapparated.

They arrived at the Potter manor and Mrs Potter was there to greet them. She gasped at the sight of the slight girl her son had told her about and automatically went about ordering house elves to ready rooms and baths for the girl. Meanwhile James tightened his arms around Lily and violet tears still dripped into her hair. He was devastated. He had failed in his job, to protect her. He had failed when he had swore to protect her. He had failed her. Mrs Potter noticed the painful look on the face of her son and surrogate son, and realised how important this girl was to them. She finally managed to have James relinquish possession of the girl in his arms and motioned for Sirius to steer him to his bedroom to get some much needed rest. Sirius nodded, realising that Lily would be in the best hands.

Lily meanwhile, just stared into space, hoping to god that this was all a bad dream and that it would go away. James had found her, how had it been possible. How was she going to explain this to him, he would never let her out of his sight ever again. Oh, god if he had seen Petunia, what would have happened to her sister. The petite little girl soon dissolved into tears, knowing that her life was falling out from around her. Mrs Potter escorted her up to the bathroom, and let the girl immerse herself in the bubbles of the tub. Eventually, the warm water and scented bath smell drifted the waif like girl to sleep. About twenty minutes later, Mrs Potter knocked on the door and when no answer was found, opened it slightly and smiled at Lily's sleeping head. She sighed and grabbed a towel. She lifted Lily out of the tub and brought her into her room, dressed her in sleeping attire and put her under the covers.

The middle of the night found James and Sirius woken from their sleep by a painful scream. Knowing automatically who it belonged to, James ran from his room and right into Lily's. He found her twisted in her sheets trying to push the imaginary Slytherin's away from her. One last scream obviously sealed her fate and from then on whimpers were just heard as her body stiffened in James's embrace. Violet tears streamed down James's cheeks as he witnessed everything that had happened that night, which enraged the magid to unbelievable proportions. The violet light struck himself and Lily as though a electrical storm. His eyes flashed once and Lily awoke straight away. Sirius gasped at the same sight that met him as James. Her eyes were flashing magnificently and she looked extremely dazed. James eventually turned his head in the direction of Sirius, and muttered "leave Sirius, lock the door behind you and don't let anyone in here till morning. Something really bad is about to happen." Sirius knew his best friend and rushed to acquiesce with the request. So, for the rest of the night Sirius sat outside Lily's room, waiting for his two best friends to come outside. At about five am, that happened. Lily's waif like figure was once again back to it's former glory, her hair was once again full, red and beautiful, and her emerald green eyes were shining with love and adoration. She grabbed Sirius in a hug before linking arms with both boys and heading towards wherever James led her.

The next morning, Lily had heard of what James had done to Petunia, and demanded that they return and change her back. They arrived back at the Evan's residence to see the parent's car in the drive. Lily's smile seemed to disappear as she walked up the short drive. Lily opened the door to find her mother and father sitting on the couch, extremely worried. But Lily was sick of it. She scowled at them before turning to James. "Where is she James, she needs to be changed back." James just pointed to the slug that had managed to move about an inch since James had left the previous day. Lily ventured over to the slug and picked it up. She picked her up and took her upstairs, leaving her muggle parents to the whims of James and Sirius. The first thing to come out of James's mouth was "Why?" "Why are you so heartless and uncaring of your youngest daughter. What did she do to you to deserve such a loveless family? You spend so much time at your work, that you let Petunia run riot here. And she has ground Lily right into submission. I just want to know why." Mrs Evans began sobbing at that point "Lily's adopted. We took her but never really wanted her. That's why we spend so much time at work." James gasped before running for the stairs, but it was too late, Lily had already heard it. There at the top of the stairs, was Lily with a fully human Petunia behind her. A malicious sneer overtaking the blonde girls face. But before anything even remotely horrible could happen, James had engulfed the red head in his embrace and apparated her away. Sirius stared gob smacked at Lily's adopted parents and thanked god for his. Although they had been evil and constantly responsible for the death of others, he knew that they had been his. He was flabbergasted at the fact that they hadn't told her, that she was adopted, that they didn't even want her. Sirius pushed Petunia out of the road and sprinted up the stairs. He grabbed Lily's things and left the house, apparating back to James's home.

For the next few days Lily was inconsolable. She remained in her room denying anyone entrance. But, the girl soon learned that James' parents looked at her like their daughter. That she was accepted in this home and that they treated herself, James and Sirius like their own children. Lily even saw a glimpse of the old James in his family home, the pranks, the laughs and the fact that he let down his barriers. If it was at all possible, during the remainder of the summer, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus spent so much time together they bonded on an urethral level. James' parents noticed that none of them talked to communicate anymore. The group spent excessive time in muggle London, buying Lily new clothes, shopping, and being teenagers. They knew that the life as they knew it wasn't going to last much longer, and when Lily, James, Sirius and Remus returned home from their daily adventure into muggle London, the worst thing faced them. The Dark Mark stood out hideously above their home, a bloody handprint evident on the front door was all the incentive needed for Lily to run to the door, intent in finding out if the first real parents she'd ever known had survived. James held her back though, and they walked forward slowly, James' violet eyes glowing in the twilight darkness. The teens learnt the hard way though. That their parents died a horrible, unmistakable torture session before succumbing to death. James refused to let Lily see the carnage that had been his parents.

He organised for them to be cremated and for his ancestral home to be locked up, the belongings kept safe in his family vault and for the four of them to move into a safely hidden cottage. Remus' mum became the secret keeper for their slight cottage, and even Dumbledore, who had been searching for the four Gryffindor's since he had heard of the Potter's death, could not find them. The trio of boys and their girl quickly overcame their grief and trained harder and longer than before, changing from being any form of a student into a emotionless killing machine except for when around their family.

And so, for the next three years, Gryffindor house continued to repel numerous death eater attempts to take over the school, numerous attempts to kidnap students, and shockingly enough, numerous students that carried the dark mark, ended up dead. Lucius and Severus not withstanding, as James had other, more sinister uses for the duo that had raped his woman. By the time James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter graduated, Dumbledore was actually frightened by the sight of them. He had lost control over Gryffindor house a long time ago, and was due to these students. And he wanted it back and would do anything in his power to gain it. And the manipulative bastard did. Not long after graduation, Severus deferred from Voldemort's forces, claiming to not want to deal with the death anymore. So he quickly became Hogwart's new potions master, to the disgust of the Gryffindor's that knew what he had done. Gryffindor, though still remaining as isolated as it had during the last five previous years, began to crumble, their new leader, one that James had apprenticed himself, had apparently been a mole injected by Dumbledore and not long afterward, began Gryffindor's journey back to what it had been pre Lily's rape. Most of the elder students were not impressed, and behind the leaders back, continued to train the younger students as well as isolate the lion house from the rest of the school. But it was something that was going to happen no matter what the older groups tried, Gryffindor house soon integrated itself back into the school community, most students that remained now had little or no knowledge of how powerful and dangerous their previous ancestors had been nor want to be like them again. The house leaders and teachers breathed a sigh in relief. Until James Potter had an heir, then the worries started anew. Harold James Potter, if at all possible had shown more talent, power and cunning than his parents combined. Dumbledore had seen the child but once, as Diagon Alley, and he watched from a distance as the child cradled in his mothers embrace watched vividly as people walked past. The young child's eyes glowing with power turned to the old headmaster and stared right through him, into his soul, and from that moment onward, Dumbledore knew that this boy would be the downfall of himself and Voldemort, and he refused to let that happen.

It was that point that two months before Harry's first birthday that Monica Lupin turned up tortured and gruesomely murdered outside the ministry building. James, Remus and Sirius vowed revenge, and for a month afterward, the death eater ranks declined substantially. Voldemort eventually found the group, Sirius and Remus away with work left the tiny family alone in their cottage. Voldemort burst down the door and then proceeded to duel with the only man that he had considered any form of a challenge for him. Without his sword and followers though, James was eventually mowed down by the killing curse. Lily remained upstairs with her son, refusing to submit to her fear and cause her son heartache. She rose to the occasion marvellously and duelled with the dark lord until she too fell to her death, refusing to hand over her son to his death. Then, breathing heavily, due to the fact that the Potters had never been easily defeated, Tom Riddle aimed his wand at the boy that prophesy dictated would defeat him and spoke the words "Avada Kedavra." A green light spewed from his wand and surrounded the boy. But what shocked the near immortal dark lord was that the year old boys eyes shone a fantastic green and violet colour, and the boy extended his hand, seemingly controlling the killing curse that surrounded him and aimed it back at the snake like figure. Then to Voldemort's shock and terror, the green light engulfed him, tearing away at everything he had worked so hard to build, leaving nothing but a shell.

15 YEARS LATER

It was the night of July 30th 1996, approximately 11:59:57 and Harry James Potter lay on the thread bare cot in the cupboard under the stairs. His relatives cared nothing for what Mad Eye Moody had threatened them with at the beginning of the summer, and instead, locked him in the cupboard under the stairs for the tongue toffee incident which had occurred the previous summer. Although Harry was uncomfortable, pissed off and not liking his situation, he was depressed. Sirius's death had struck a blow to him he knew recovering from would be difficult. His eyes had completely lost the innocence they once held and he just continued to exist as almost an empty shell. But, that night, even Dumbledore couldn't anticipate what would happen when the Potter heir turned sixteen. Especially not himself. But when Harry awoke the next morning, the swirling deep inside himself, that indicated his magic levels, were almost bursting to be released. It surrounded him, moving inside and out. He could feel the power cocooning him. It was massive and very comfortable. Memories had invaded his mind at the coming of his birth date. A vault, a family vault, indicators, memories of arguments, words flashes "Adopted, not Lily's real parents, treated her like scum." And that was all that was needed. The cupboard door exploded in a mass of wooded splinters and Petunia Dursley gasped in recognition of the power that surrounded her supposed nephew. He hovered several inches off the ground. His violet eyes shone like jewels in his head, demanding a presence that overwhelmed even his fathers. The boy just cocked his head to the side though and voiced what had 'supposedly' kept him safe from Voldemort for the last fifteen years. "Petunia, you really aren't my Aunt are you? My mother was adopted wasn't she?" Petunia, who remembered vividly what had happened when she had angered this boys father when he looked like this and refused to even thinking of lying to him, no matter what the silvery haired wizard had demanded "No Harry, I am not your Aunt, your mother was adopted." The boy wizard just seemed to sigh before dropping to the floor, his powers though still wove around him like sea snakes in a tank, he looked to the stairs and the three Dursley's watched in shock as the door slammed in on itself, and the boy's belongings drifted quickly down the stairs before shrinking in on itself and finding it's way to the boy's oversized pockets. His owl landed on his shoulder, obviously malnourished. The boy just clicked his fingers though and she seemed to sit up much higher on the boys shoulder and tenderly wrapped one purely white wing around her master. The boy just turned to his relatives and said "So there is no blood magic, I have stayed here under duress for my entire life for no reason?" Petunia nodded, almost terrified of what was going to happen to her and her Dudders, but she needn't of worried, Harry just turned at that point and walked out the front door, his beautiful owl and first friend nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck and happily enjoying his petting. Harry watched as an Order of Phoenix member stepped out of the bushes, invisibility cloak be damned.

Harry just stopped, yawned, as if bored and turned to the still covered Kingsley Shaklebolt and stared at him, letting his power flow easily. The invisibility cloak blew off the Auror and Kingsley was nearly soiling himself. He had heard of the power that James Potter had wielded during his Hogwart's years. He had seen minimal amount for himself, no one had really seen the Gryffindor head after he had taken control of the house, but his boy, there was no mistaking the fact that James Potter's son was as powerful, if not more than his father had any hope to be. And Kingsley had no motion to be destroyed by the sixteen year old boy who had come into his majority. Harry smiled as the supposed 'powerful Auror' slunk back in fear at the power rolling off him and Harry turned and said to Kingsley "these muggles" he spat the word as if it was vulgar "are not my relatives, I am leaving Shaklebolt, I will return to Hogwarts when I feel it necessary, but there are things now that I need to learn that have nothing to do with Dumbledore or your stupid fucking order, you lot have left me in the dark for the last time, my father had been dead for fifteen years and he has told me more in the last night that I have herd come from your stinking mouths in the last two years, so you can just pass a message along to Dumbledore for me – tell him that Snape better hide very, very well, and that Gryffindor house is coming back to its former glory, my way." The Potter heir's eyes glowed once and to Kingsley's shock, disappeared. Kingsley wasted no time in returning to the order headquarters and nearly collapsing in the kitchen chair. Molly Weasley fussed around the Auror asking what was wrong. Kingsley just shook his head before replying to the mother hen "Harry's left the Dursley's, he's come into his majority and God help us all because he knows what Snape did to his mother." Molly just dropped all the plates she had been carrying at that point and began to shake. She had been there when the tiny fourth year had been violated by them, although she had been a seventh year, she hadn't escaped what James had done to Gryffindor house.

Right at that point the floo was heard activating. Three bodies came out of the fireplace and Molly went to greet them. One was Moody, the other Dumbledore and other Snape. Molly's eyes widened and she automatically said to Dumbledore "Harry knows Professor. She turned to Snape and nodded and said again "He knows Severus, and you know exactly what that means." The Potions master, despite all his best intentions began to shake. He had ended up terrified of what James Potter had become in his last months of schooling, and finding out now that his son had become the same was something that struck deep inside of him. Harry Potter had been distraught and angry at the Hogwart's staff from the beginning of the year. But to receive his majority, his powers and his fathers memories at this point in time would be detrimental to the war. Severus knew that his life span was limited, but considering this new development, it may have just been cut severely. Snape turned to stare at the Headmaster and watched in shock as his eyes twinkled. Harry Potter had come into his majority. There was no way that Voldemort would escape unharmed.

Harry Potter appeared right in the middle of Gringotts bank. His violet power rolling off him in waves, the only thing that kept him from being stampeded was the black cloak that covered his face and person, hiding the muggle black leather pants and black muscle shirt. Knives, swords, guns hidden on his person were also there but masked. Harry stalked towards the closest goblin and smiled in satisfaction as the goblin nearly pissed himself in fear. Harry lowered the aura he controlled in spades and spoke with his newly lowered voice "I wish to visit the Potter family vault." He presented the key and waited patiently for the goblin to organise his visit to his family vault. Soon enough found the scion of the Potter family in front of a vault that was so deeply underground that the sight of two Hungarian Horntails indicated how precious his family's business was to the goblins. Harry innately knew how to open this vault, and motioned for the goblin to remain in the cart. He smiled at the door to the vault, the Potter emblem emblazoned on the door, a Griffin with its wings stretched wide and a loud roar obviously emerging from its mouth, and a phoenix during its burning day being pulled to the chest of the Griffin. Harry just smiled at the sight before placing his hand on the forehead of the griffin and whispering two words that the goblin strained to hear but couldn't. "I'm home". Harry then found himself in a vault that contained things he would never think to see in a vault. Furniture, paintings, swords, an entire armoury, and lots and lots of gold. Harry though, knew exactly what he was looking for. He stalked towards a bookcase and willed the book he was looking for towards him. It soared into his hands and Harry reverently read the title "Gryffindor's house rules" Harry smiled before grabbing many other items that he knew he would need. Several title deeds to homes that had disappeared from Dumbledore's knowledge several decades ago. He had lots to do.

No one heard from Harry Potter until the day that school was to start. The Weasley's had been terrified that something might have happened to the boy, one girl in particular. Ginny had also been wallowing in misery at Sirius's death. The previous summer Sirius had confided in the girl that she was much like Lily and how much he had missed her. Sirius had also told her that Harry was going to come into his family inheritance shortly and that it would be best for her to persuade her family to tell him exactly what he needed to know, because he had told her "Ginny, if you think Harry is scary when he gets angry now, you have seen nothing, nothing I tell you, because when my Godson goes through his majority this summer, not even Dumbledore will risk his wrath. James was a man that you didn't argue with if you liked your life the way it was, Harry will be three times as powerful as his father, and he will know, and you have to help him, you have to." Ginny, from that point onward, had done her most. Against her parents wishes, she had disappeared to a muggle fitness club everyday, building up her stamina, her power and her skill. She had met up with Brett Michael's, a fourth year that she had been acquaintances with that was learning martial arts, so Ginny Weasley found herself learning the art of Karate as well as many others, and having Michael around most days training and practising with her.

That day though, Ginny and Brett were both in Diagon Alley. They were in muggle outfits, their Ghi pants and just tank tops as they wandered through the shops. What made Ginny stop right in her tracks was the darkly cloaked man that just reeked of power, grace and danger that was stalking out of Gringotts. She knew immediately who it was, Sirius had given her a more than adequate description of what would happen when Harry Potter reached his majority. So, in turn she began running towards him, just before he was heading into a shop, his cloak still covering the majority of his body, Ginny reached around and tapped him on the shoulder. Before she could react, she found herself on the ground, a very dangerous wand in her face. But she just smiled at the glowing violet eyes that bored into her soul. She quietly whispered "Hey Harry."

Before she could even get her whits about her, she was in the boys embrace, his vice like arms nearly wrapping around her twice. The hood of his cloak had fallen off showing the jet black hair that fell to his very well muscled shoulders. He was just whispering into the crook of her neck "Ginny, Ginny, I've missed you so much." Ginny just wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him for as long as she could. What she did eventually notice though was that her feet weren't even touching the ground. Harry had grown at least six inches since the end of semester, and now stood at a gracious 6"4, over a foot taller than herself. Eventually he let her go just to his side, an arm still wrapped around her waist tightly, keeping her to his side. Ginny understood completely, knowing from Sirius's explanations what Harry would be like. Brett had caught up to his sparring partner by now and stared up at the man that possessively had an arm wrapped around Ginny. He introduced himself and watched as the man sized him up. Eventually a smile erupted on the boy who lived's face and he stepped forward and shook the fourteen year olds hand "Hello Brett, I see you've been training Ginny as to how to protect herself." Brett just nodded, for once in his life absolutely terrified of what he was seeing. Harry just smiled before inviting the two to eat lunch with him. He pulled off his cloak, charming the weapons to be invisible and just leaving his leather pants and muscle shirt standing out exquisitely in the midday sun. The trio talked for much of the afternoon, Harry having his first real contact with the wizarding world since his departure in June. Eventually Brett had to return home, thanking the two for lunch and offering for Harry to come to their sparring sessions when they were back at school tomorrow. Ginny turned to Harry at that point and said "Sirius told me about this Harry."

Harry's violet eyes flashed at this point and Ginny proceeded to tell the boy everything that Sirius had bequeathed to her. Half an hour later found the youngest Weasley child in Harry's embrace once again. The pair eventually were resigned to return to order headquarters. They were stopped though by the appearance of 'Ferret' boy, Draco Malfoy walked in through the entrance from Diagon Alley into the Leaky Cauldron, followed by his haughty father. Ginny caught on quickly as to what would happen, but not quickly enough. Harry just stood, his hands at his sides and his body reeking of power and pulled on the still attached strings that his father had left to him, along with the knowledge of how to use it. Lucius turned to face the disruption and dropped his mouth open in shock and fear. James Potter had returned to finish what he'd started. Harry just grinned evilly at the look of complete fear on the elder Malfoy's face. Harry whispered to the death eater, "if I were you right at this moment in time, I would go and surrender myself to the Auror's, tell them to lock you up in a high security cell and have 24hr guard, because when, and I mean when I destroy your master, you and Snape are going to suffer for the rest of your eternal lives for what you did to my mother. There will be no where for you to hide, no where. Then Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, pulled her to his chest and with a flash of violet light, disappeared.

A crack announced the appearance of Ginny Weasley at 12 Grimmuald place, the Black Manor. She remained in the embrace of the man that towered above her and yet turned and scowled at the people around her. She eventually pulled Harry out of his stupor and watched as the boy rose his head to stare at each and every member of the order of Phoenix that was present in the living room. Each and every one of them gasped as they recognised the power that was thriving around his person. Harry just smirked, pulled the youngest Weasley closer to his person, not trusting anyone in this room with the knowledge that she held. He sneered at Dumbledore, whose mouth was surprisingly enough in a thin line. Molly had tears streaming down her cheeks, obviously remembering what had happened when James had become like this. Most of the people in the room had had some experience with James as he had been before his untimely death.

"So, you all recognise the power hey. I'm a mage, just like father dearest. When was this secret going to come to fruition Dumbledore, when it suited you, or 'You're too young to know yet my boy' ring any bells for you old man. If there is one thing I do not like headmaster, it is being left in the dark. Ginny has told me more about myself in the last half an hour than you have in my life. I am sick to death of your secrets, of your manipulations, your lies and your mistruths. But I just thought you might like to know that, this year, Gryffindor is coming back with a vengeance, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about.


End file.
